


Дарующая освобождение

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Art, Beheading, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Flowers, Nudity, Other, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: "А голову ты дома не забыла?" в действии
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & M.M.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал R - NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185809
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF KHR визуал M-E 2021





	Дарующая освобождение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Sonya T. S. S](https://vk.com/club143570012).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/23/29/RnaQqdG6_o.jpg)


End file.
